<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutually Pregnant and Hornier Than Ever by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432710">Mutually Pregnant and Hornier Than Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai'>Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Futabu!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Condoms, F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sweat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai and Aya have been partners in the Futa Club for so long that they've gotten each other pregnant. Now full term and with hormones raging, the two of them spend a moment alone to enjoy each others' bodies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itou Aya/Aihara Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutually Pregnant and Hornier Than Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aya Ito and Ai Aihara had been fucking each other for years. The first time they met, Aya loved the feeling of spreading out Ai’s tight little pussy, opening it up and thrusting her thick futanari cock deep inside until she had pumped Ai’s womb full of hot cum. Every so often, Ai would return the favor and fill Aya up with her incredibly massive amounts of spooge that her tiny little dick could produce, bloating her belly and leaving her looking pregnant. It came as no surprise that, with the amount of cumming they had done inside each other, that they had both gotten each other knocked up.</p><p>Ai told the club that she was keeping hers, thinking that having a baby might finally get her boobs bigger. Aya also agreed, wanting to keep Ai close to her. As futanari, they were both able to get pregnant, though Mao and Sumika had been trying to keep the club’s cycles closely under wraps. It was always condoms, on a safe day, or during their periods specifically for this reason. They didn’t want to explain how they had gotten pregnant, as the true nature of the Futa Club was kept secret from the school administration.</p><p>On a day when Akane was taking it up her pussy and ass from the president and vice president, a heavily pregnant Aya and Ai were left to their own devices. Aya’s belly was already quite large eight months into her pregnancy, and Ai’s was catching up to her. AI had released so much sperm into Aya’s pussy that Aya found out she was pregnant with multiple babies, having triplets on her first attempt. The two of them sat side by side on their favorite couch, not wearing any underwear. Both of their cocks were hard, twitching and jumping about in the afternoon sun coming in through the windows.</p><p>Aya pulled back her skirt, letting her musky, stuffy cock air out. She had a thick, girthy member that protruded prominently from her waist. It wasn’t the biggest in the club, but it was the most reasonably sized big dick. Compared to Sumika’s extra-long schlong and Mao’s third leg, being simply thick was a much easier problem to have, even if she could never find a proper way to tuck it into her panties. The bulge showed even when she was soft. Aya idly stroked her cock, moving one hand to her breasts like she loved to do when she masturbated in the school bathroom.</p><p>Ai unbuttoned Aya’s shirt starting from the bottom, exposing her untanned belly. As she popped the buttons one by one, Aya’s pregnant stomach came into view. It was so large that it had overtaken her breasts, a round and heavy weight that she carried with her even during school hours. Ai placed her hand on Aya’s belly, feeling the three children she had given her kicking around inside. They were growing healthy, and she expected that Aya would be even bigger when she was at full term.</p><p>“Aya’s my slutty pregnant lover,” said Ai. “I always loved how you looked with a belly filled with my cum. Now that my babies are taking up so much space in your belly, I wonder if there’s any room left for me to cumflate you.”</p><p>“You’re pregnant too,” said Aya.</p><p>She yanked Ai’s shirt off her head, which was much easier given Ai’s small frame. Ai had a rather large baby in her belly despite gestating only a single one. Aya had some strong genes in her sperm, which made for a large child. Ai’s breasts remained small, only going up a single cup size, barely big enough to be called tits. However, as with her dick, the amount of breast milk that Ai was producing in her small mounds was so much that Aya had forced her to wear a cow-print bikini the last time they had sex as payback for just how much white stuff spilled from her dick and nipples.</p><p>“I’m so horny I can’t sit down any longer,” Aya said, her hand holding tight to her fat cock. “Suck it, or I don’t know where I’ll blow my load.”</p><p>Ai got on her knees, wrapping her hands around Aya’s thick cock. She licked at the bright red tip, tasting the drops of precum that had spilled out of the top. It was salty, and the flavor had only gotten more pronounced since the two of them became pregnant. As she licked, Aya’s cute moans filled the room. She had gotten used to the way Akane sucked her dick, but Ai was the one she trusted to do it the most. Ai was barely able to wrap her little mouth around Aya’s thick head, and began sucking on the glans.</p><p>“You know that your lower hole is the one where my dick is meant to go,” said Aya. “This is just a warmup.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear that from the anal freak,” said Ai. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you sending dick pics to Eren, and showing her your gaping asshole.”</p><p>“Eren lives overseas!” said Aya. “She was sending me her milky boobs in return. You know she’s friends with everyone in the club, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m carrying your baby, so don’t go ignoring my tight little pussy,” said Ai. “If you’re really kind to me, I might even let you use my ass. Nobody’s penetrated it yet.”</p><p>Aya’s cock started to twitch at those words. She was already backed up from holding in her cum all day, and Ai’s warm mouth was pushing her to the limit. She shoved her dick inside Ai’s mouth until it was nearly at the girl’s throat, and fired her first load of cum. Ai coughed a bit, and swallowed as much as she could. Hot wads of spunk flew from Aya’s tip, coating her tongue and palate in the thick, salty flavor.</p><p>Aya had gotten so worked up from her first orgasm that splotches of white were starting to blot her uniform. She had the biggest pair of breasts in the club, and their fresh milk was starting to spill onto Aya’s shirt. Unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her pale breasts, Aya panted heavily as her milk dribbled from her nipples, rolling down the curves of her breasts onto her overly swollen belly. Her dick and pussy both were feeling hot and aroused, eager to pay back Ai for making her feel so good.</p><p>“Hey, Ai. You wearing your condom?” asked Aya.</p><p>Ai stood up, revealing a transparent condom slid over her small dick. Ai had the smallest dick in the club, a prick that couldn’t even dream of reaching anyone’s womb. Yet her incredible semen reserves remained a mystery to everyone. Unless she wore a condom, everything in the club room, including the electronics, would be stained with her jizz, and it was so thick and sticky that it took forever to clean out.</p><p>Lifting Ai up by her waist, Aya pulled her onto her lap. After swallowing so much of her cum, Ai was already sopping wet, and her tight pussy had been perfectly acclimated to a thick cock like Aya’s. Ai’s butt brushed against Aya’s crotch, feeling the layer of pubic hair just above her rigid dick. Ai only had a bit of fuzz above her dick despite her age, something she had always been jealous of Aya for. Though both of them were trimmed compared to Sumika’s overgrown bush.</p><p>Rubbing her glans against Ai’s slit, Aya pushed in with a single thrust. The tightness and warmth, the familiarity of Ai’s pussy, closed around her. She loved this feeling. It was so tight that she could barely move, but it felt amazing on her cock. Aya rubbed Ai’s belly, feeling the child she had put inside her, still growing. “I think our baby’s also a futa,” said Aya. “Not surprising since we both knocked each other up.”</p><p>“If she is a futa, I hope she’s not as lewd as you,” said Ai.</p><p>“That’s big words coming from a cum hydrant,” said Aya. “Take this!” Aya thrust from below, pushing her cock inside Ai’s wet cunt. A single thrust was enough to make Ai’s pregnant belly shake, and drops of milk started to flow from her dark nipples. The vibration reverberated back to Aya’s body, making her own breasts sway, her hard nipples rubbing against Ai’s back and turning her on even more. If anyone looked at the couch, they would see the point where Aya’s cock slid inside Ai’s pussy, and the lewd sounds it was making as it squelched in and out of her slit.</p><p>Ai started to sweat. She loved when Aya was fucking her like this, even if she hated to admit it. Her entire lower body was prisoner to Aya’s fat cock, taking it so deep that her mind could think of nothing else. She felt Aya’s cock go all the way up to her womb, greeting the baby the two of them had made together before plunging back out of her pussy. Ai happily bounced on top of Aya’s cock, her dick and belly shaking.</p><p>“Aya! I love pregnant sex!” she said. “I can feel your thick cock even more strongly in my pussy!”</p><p>“You’re even warmer and wetter than usual,” said Aya. “The best part is that you can’t get pregnant again, so I can cum in you all I want.”</p><p>“I hope you’re prepared to eat those words,” said Ai.</p><p>Still sensitive from the blowjob a moment ago, Aya was nearing her limit once again. She placed her hands on Ai’s belly, rubbing it and gently teasing her belly button. Ai’s disproportionately big belly compared to her small frame and small cock was such a  turn-on for Aya that she had thought about skipping class to see how Ai looked during the day, her pregnant belly sticking out at her desk. Ai moved her waist like a jackhammer, scraping it against Ai’s folds to reach her limit. Though none of the futanari girls in the club had balls, they knew the release of tension when an orgasm was coming.</p><p>Aya blew her load inside Ai’s pussy, filling every fold with her sticky spunk. She had shot so much that it fell down onto Ai’s legs, glazing her thighs with fresh cum. Ai’s small dick had been feeling the rub of Aya’s cock from the other side, and even a small orgasm was enough to push one of the extra-stretchy condoms that the club ordered to its absolute limit. Her half-hard dick warming inside Ai, Aya watched as Ai’s climax revealed a fireworks show of ejaculation before her eyes.</p><p>Cum flowed from Ai’s tip like a white-hot hose of spunk. It dripped into the condom slowly at first, before expanding it outward like a water balloon. The condom became heavier as the weight of Ai’s jizz accumulated, until several cups of sperm had filled the condom. Milk overflowed from Ai’s nipples like a faucet, completely soaking the front of her shirt and her belly. She smiled as she gestured towards Aya with her flat chest, still proudly smirking despite her dick and nipples having sprung a leak.</p><p>Ai slipped the condom off her penis when the flow dribbled to a halt. She held it in her hands, placing her palm against the bottom of the condom and squeezing it, making the semen within move about. It looked like a plastic bag of milk, only it was dick milk that was held within. With a devilish grin on her face, Ai approached Aya with the mouth of the condom, holding it to her lips.</p><p>“I drank yours. Now it’s your turn to chug my cum!” she said.</p><p>“I’m not some kind of gokkun porno actress,” said Aya.</p><p>“Don’t play smart with me. You know you love the taste,” said Ai.</p><p>Holding the bottom of it in her hand, Aya opened her mouth wide. Holding it above her head, she watched as the first drop of fresh semen fell into her mouth. The same cum that, almost a year ago, had left her with this swollen, bloated belly that she was really starting to like. It fell like salty icing into her mouth, Aya swallowing it before it stuck to the roof of her mouth. A little at a time, she didn’t mind, but as she drank more of Ai’s thick cum, she felt her stomach getting full. She wasn’t going to have any room for anything other than a convenience store snack at this rate.</p><p>The condom finally emptied of all but its last few drops, Aya let out a small burp as she felt the semen settle in her stomach. Watching Aya guzzle her cum had gotten Ai rock-hard again, and she was looking for a hole to stick her dick in. She asked Aya to lift her legs, exposing her perfectly clean butthole. Nobody in the club had done Aya up the ass except for Ai, even if Sumika could potentially get deep into her bowels. Unable to move from her overly full stomach, Aya couldn’t fight back against Ai’s advances.</p><p>“You want to fill up my belly even more?” asked Aya.</p><p>“You thought I was done after one shot,” said Ai. “I’ve got way more than that. Come on, open your butthole.”</p><p>Aya grabbed her cheeks, spreading open her ass to Ai. Already wet from the pussy juice dripping down into her butt cleavage, it didn’t take much for Ai’s small dick to slide inside her anus. Once she was comfortably inside, Ai groped Aya’s boobs and started thrusting. She leaned forward, sucking on Aya’s nipples and drawing out milk from her breasts, savoring the sugary sweet taste on her tongue before loudly swallowing it. The slurping noises that Ai made as her tongue rolled against Aya’s nipples was extremely arousing. As much as Aya dominated her during club hours, Ai was in control here.</p><p>“You have a tight, sexy ass,” said Ai. “So this is the butt of a girl on the swim team.”</p><p>“Quit bragging,” said Aya. “Your prick’s so small you can fit in anyone’s hole.”</p><p>“Yeah, but only you can handle my loads,” said Ai. She sucked more of Aya’s milk out, leaving some of it in her mouth. She moved towards Aya, planting a kiss on her lips. Aya let out a surprised gasp as her own breast milk crossed from Ai’s tongue to her own. Her flavor was pretty good, and her breasts were big enough. She could drink this herself if she wanted. That would probably turn on Ai even more.</p><p>Ai’s thrusts were growing more intense. The hardness of her dick was stiffer than any toy that Akane had brought to the club room. She thrust with reckless abandon, readying her cum cannon for a second burst inside Aya’s bowels. As their bodies squished against each other, their pregnant bellies overlapped. The warmth of each others’ stomachs felt incredible, their children, siblings, greeting each other before they were even born. Ai groped Aya’s breasts some more, making jets of milk fly from her nipples.</p><p>Ai buried her head in Aya’s cleavage, licking her breast sweat and drops of milk out of the middle of her breasts. The smell and warmth inside Aya’s pillowy breasts was incredible. She loved breathing deeply of this scent, enjoying every moment that the two of them spent dominating each other. With no condom holding her back, she was going to give everything her dick had to Aya’s tight ass.</p><p>“I’m cumming! Cumming!” said Ai. “Take my cock milk!”</p><p>Holding her dick inside Aya’s butt, Ai launched another firehose of semen up Aya. It surged into her bowels, her intestines, making her already bloated belly, pregnant and full of Ai’s sperm from her mouth, get even more bloated from the other direction. Ai pulled away, letting the last ropes of cum land on the wooden floor of the club room. Aya’s belly was so bloated that she could barely move. Packed tight and full of cum, her legs sore from Ai pounding her ass, she couldn’t do anything but ask for a glass of water to cool her sweaty body down.</p><p>Ai rubbed her face against Aya’s belly, snuggling up against its roundness and warmth. The way Aya’s belly looked now was entirely because of her dick. She was proud of that, and Aya was proud of how Ai had swollen up as well. Opening their water bottles, the two of them sat beside each other on the couch, about to fall asleep. They were exhausted from the sex, and needed to get their energy back before fucking each other hard once again tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm conducting an anonymous survey on my readership. It's short and confidential, so if you can take a few minutes to fill it out, I'd appreciate it. https://forms.gle/zhbSBNgrYxyrrWDn9</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>